


Half past two a.m.

by Nicoline20



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Businessmen, Letters, M/M, Müllendowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: It's an Alternate Universe Müllendowski, where Thomas and Robert are the managers of two companies, which are co-operating now. Something is happening between these two managers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, actually I haven't planned to upload this story until it's ready, or at least nearly ready, but now I'm a bit lost, so to say, I simply just can't continue it since a while. I upload it now in the hopes that maybe some feedback will give me motivation to finally be able to continue it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to SmellyKelo for correcting my mistakes :)

Mr. Lewandowski was sitting in his office, drinking out the last sip of his coffee, as he glanced at the clock on the wall repeatedly. Exactly at one p.m., somebody knocked.  
The man in the suit walked to the door, and opened it wide. As he had thought, Mr. Thomas Müller was standing there, a boss from another company Lewandowski’s company cooperated with.  
“Good afternoon!” Mr. Müller nodded, and gave him his hand.  
Lewandowski shook the hand, and answered with a brief smile:  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Müller. Please, come in and take a seat.”  
Müller smiled back, and did as he had been told. After a few formal sentences, they started discussing about their companies’ common future. Both of them were the manager of the each company.  
*  
As the time passed by, and they were speaking, they had to realise how less they had in common. Maybe the only one was this co-operation. They were so different personalities, so different kind of managers that they could not have even imagined before they met.  
Mr. Müller had a much closer relationship with his employees, in Robert’s opinion not enough strict for a manager, and Lewandowski was the kind of leader everybody was afraid of, but respected as well. Even their clothes for this occasion: Mr. Lewandowski was in an elegant, black suit, while Mr. Müller was wearing simple black trousers – not the ones passing to a suit – and a red plaid shirt.  
Their movements, their use of words, and their expressions – everything was different, but fortunately, they had the very same ideas related to their business together. They agreed in almost everything in connection with the co-operation.  
They did not even notice and it was already over 4 p.m., the conference was officially over. They stood up, shook hands, and then Mr. Müller asked, immediately leaving the formal speaking:  
“Despite our different views, I find you kinda interesting, Robert. What about a dinner tonight? We could discuss more about this business and get to know each other.”  
“For you, Mr. Müller, I’m only Mr. Lewandowski. In addition, I am sorry to say but I just met you and I am not wishing to have a dinner with you. See you on Monday, once again 1 p.m.” Lewandowski narrowed his eyes a bit.  
“Sorry, _Mr. Lewandowski_, I wasn’t intending to call you on a date. Just a friendly dinner. Come on, it’s Friday!”  
Lewandowski stared at his business partner for a few moments, it was clearly visible that he was thinking hard. Finally, he said.  
“You are strange, Mr. Müller. So be it! Let’s have a dinner tonight.”  
“Great” Müller smirked. “What about Lina’s Restaurant in Berliner Straße?”  
“Perfect. In Lina’s Restaurant at seven.”  
“I’ll be there” nodded Mr. Müller, and then left the office.  
*  
A few hours later, Mr. Müller was standing in front of the mirror, checking himself before leaving his house for the meeting. He messed up his hair again, unbuttoned the top of his shirt, then, after a short grin to himself, he left the house.  
The restaurant was just a few-minutes’ walk away, he arrived there exactly at seven. Mr. Lewandowski was already there, he gave Müller an appreciative glance.  
“You seem to be a time-keeper,” he said, referring to the afternoon as well.  
“It’s a German virtue” Mr. Müller smiled, and then looked at Lewandowski’s attire. He was wearing black jeans with a plain, black shirt, buttoned until the very top.  
“You seem to like black,” Mr. Müller said with a short grin, following Lewandowski’s suit with the use of words and with the referring as well.  
Lewandowski merely raised his eyebrow, and asked:  
“Can we finally go in?” When Mr. Müller nodded, he opened the door, and walked in.  
He was the one who talked with a waiter, getting themselves a table.  
When they finally took a seat, Lewandowski glanced at Müller’s dark blue, at the top unbuttoned shirt, which let Lewandowski see his toned chest.  
~  
“So, Robert, are you single?” asked Müller a few hours and a bottle of wine later.  
“Well, my employees think that I’m married, but actually I don’t have anybody,” admitted Robert, not mentioning how Müller had just called him.  
“But why?”  
“I would lose from my authority,” stated Robert, and Thomas started giggling. “What is so hilarious?”  
“How on earth can you use these words after half a bottle of wine?” He himself kept breaking words.  
Lewandowski laughed as well.  
“I can stand alcohol much more than you, it looks like.”  
They laughed again.  
“And what about you, Mr. Müller? Are you single?”  
“Yes, I am. And it’s not a secret. I don’t really have secrets.”  
It was silence between them for a second, then Müller said to a waiter:  
“Mr., please! We’d like to have two more glasses of this wine.”  
The waiter nodded, and a minute later, he arrived with the two glasses.  
“Thank you” Lewandowski said, and then raised his glass: “To our business”  
“To our dinner” Müller winked, and clinked his glass to Robert’s. They both took a dram of the drink, and then put the glasses on the table.  
Müller looked straight into Robert’s eyes, and grinned.  
“Why is your shirt so closed?” he asked.  
“Mr. Müller, please!”  
“Please, what? Besides, my name is Thomas” winked the younger man.  
“Thomas, please help me out, and unbutton the top of my shirt” Robert laughed out loud, it seemed as the alcohol influenced him, too. Thomas obeyed gladly; he slid his finger over Lewandowski’s neck, and then opened the top two buttons of his business partner’s shirt.  
“Much better” Thomas laughed, and started staring at Robert’s lips.  
“We should leave now” stated Robert.  
“Yeah, you’re absolute right; we should leave to room now”  
“No, I’m going home. Waiter, please. We’d like to pay.” He said to a member of the restaurant’s stuff, who nodded and left.  
“But… We’ve just started having fun.”  
“No, Mr. Müller. I just got to know you today. Stop flirting with me. We are business partners, nothing more.”  
“But…” started Thomas, but he had no time to finish his sentence, because the waiter arrived back with the bill. “I’ll pay. After all, I have invited you here.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Müller” Lewandowski nodded.  
As they left the restaurant, the silence between them became disquieting.  
“See you on Monday, Mr. Müller.”  
“Yeah, goodbye to you, too. Sorry for everything” said Thomas quietly. Lewandowski did not answer, just got in his car, and drove away.  
Thomas stood there for a minute, wondering what has just happened, then shook his head and walked away too.  
*  
It was Monday, and this time the conference was in Thomas’ office.  
Mr. Lewandowski arrived exactly in time. They talked an hour about the co-operation, and, at the end, Mr. Lewandowski pulled out a contract from his bag, and handled it to Mr. Müller.  
Mr. Müller read it carefully, every letter of it, then nodded, and signed the contract. After Mr. Lewandowski signed it, too, it was official.  
Mr. Lewandowski was about to leave the room, his hand was on the door handle, when Mr. Müller suddenly said:  
“A moment, please!”  
“Yes, Mr. Müller?”  
Müller took a fast breath.  
“I was just wondering, if… oh, you know what? Never mind. Thank you for the co-operation. Goodbye, Mr. Lewandowski.”  
Lewandowski stepped back slowly to the desk. He leaned over it, to his business partner, so that his lips nearly touched Thomas’ ear.  
“Yes, Mr. Müller? You wondered if…?” It was nearly just a sigh. Thomas shivered.  
“I was just wondering, if you like golfing. We could go golfing at the weekend.” Thomas was confused; his voice trembled a bit.  
Lewandowski leaned a bit further, now their faces was about 15 centimetres from each other.  
“Great idea, Mr. Müller, but why wait until the weekend? When do you finish on Wednesday?”  
“At four.”  
“Hmm, okay. I will pick you up here at quarter past four, then.”  
“Okay.”  
They stared at each other for a while, and then Thomas started to lean closer. Mr. Lewandowski immediately straightened up, and walked to the door.  
“On Wednesday, then. Goodbye, Mr. Müller.” With this sentence, he left the office.  
Thomas sat there absolutely confused. What the hell had just happened? Does Robert like him the way he likes Robert? Or is he just playing? In the restaurant, it seemed that Robet didn’t mind his approach, but it may have been the alcohol as well. Now he sounded rather sarcastic, but… teasing. Thomas had to admit, that he really liked the nearness of the other man. He remembered Robert’s quiet whisper in ears… Hell, he needed a whiskey.  
As the workday was over, he started packing his stuff to leave, when he found a piece of paper on his desk, which he didn’t recognise. He opened it, and somehow recognised the elegant handwriting of Robert, which was now rather messy.  
It didn’t seem like a letter, rather just some kind of notes, or story for himself. He was about to put it into his drawer in order to give it back to Robert on Wednesday, when he accidently saw a half-sentence:  
_ “His hazel eyes widened, as I grabbed his curly hair, and kissed him by surprise.” _  
Thomas was shocked. He sat back in his chair, and started to read it.  
_ The sun shone through the window on us, as we were sitting on my couch and chatting. Everytime he was thinking hard about something, he bit his lower lip, and it teased me much more than it should have. After a while, I could not concentrate on what he was saying, only on his face, his movements, his body. I leaned a bit closer, but he seemed to think that this movement was because I was paying attention to his words._  
_ His hazel eyes widened as I grabbed his curly hair and kissed him by surprise, but he did not push me away. After a while, probably when he recovered from the first shock, he put his hands on the back of my neck, and kissed back. It was an incredibly good feeling to finally taste those lips I had been longing for. My hands started to discover his body, and he moaned my name in my mouth as I grabbed his hard ass._  
_ We ran out of air, so we parted breathing heavily, and I started to unbutton his shirt. There were disturbingly many buttons, so after a while I just tore it off.” _  
The rest of the story was crossed out, it looked as if somebody got really angry about it – not just one line, but a whole scrawl. Thomas somehow still managed to read some words, and it was definitely about making love – and oh god, there were so many references, that _he_ was that guy.  
He didn’t even realise, how hardly he was breathing, and how his body reacted to the story. Robert (in his thoughts, he just wasn’t able to call him Mr. Lewandowski) wrote a story about them. He wrote an erotic story about them.  
For some reason, Thomas was sure, that Robert didn’t leave that story there on purpose. Probably he had pulled it out with the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert opened the door of his house. He was tired; he had worked hard that day. After the conference with Müller, he had other two, and a plenty of paper work – his secretary has been ill for the last few days, so he had to do her work, too.  
After he had had dinner, he went to the living room, and sat to the sofa. He was planning to re-read that story he had written in his car right before the conference with Müller, and maybe rewrite the ending. He got so angry about his own thoughts that he scrawled out the part in which they made love. Now he was looking for it in his briefcase, but he just could not find it, so he took out every paper, piece by piece. The briefcase was empty, but that one special paper still was not there.  
He panicked, and tried to remember, when and where he could lose it. As he kept his phone and wallet in his pockets, and most of the official papers on the desk of his office, he only remembered one time to open the briefcase, and pulled something out of it. The contract for Müller.  
He froze. No. No. No. Fucking. Way. He was absolutely shocked, and then felt ashamed. It just can’t happen that Müller has found and read it. And, oh shit, he wrote so many references, that he wrote it about Müller and himself. He almost cried in desperation, but decided not to mention it to Müller. No, he would wait until the other man says something about it. He won’t ask, he will just act normal. Besides, there was still some chance, that he did not lose it there, where he thought he did. It might be in his car. It might be in his office.  
_Why the hell did I write it anyway?_  
But next day left him no hope. He couldn’t find the story neither in his car, nor in his office. He only could leave it in Müller’s office. Probably he pulled it out with the contract. He felt that shame again.  
*  
It was Wednesday afternoon, the day they had arranged to play golf. Mr. Lewandowski arrived there exactly in time. Müller waved, then sat into the car of the black haired man.  
“Hello” Müller smiled.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Müller.”  
“Oh, how official somebody is today” Müller giggled. “We aren’t business partners anymore, you remember?”  
Robert raised one of his eyebrows.  
“Then what are we?”  
“Hmm, let me think. Friends, maybe? Acquaintances?”  
Robert merely nodded, and drove away. They did not talk until they arrived to the golf park.  
“Should we take it as a competition?” Robert asked, before they started playing.  
“For sure. I bet I can beat you”  
“Well, let’s see.”  
“And what will be the price?”  
“Hmm…” Robert was thinking hard. “The winner can say when and where we meet again, and the other has to be there, no matter what.”  
“Sounds interesting. We’ve agreed” said Thomas with a smirk.  
They played for hours. Sometimes Müller had more points, sometimes Lewandowski. After a point they did not count it, just wrote the points on their paper. Despite the unspoken words, or maybe exactly because of them, there was something between them in the air. Something uncomfortable, some tenseness, they showed constraint towards each other, but neither of them actually mentioned it.  
Once they took some rest, and Lewandowski went to have some drinks from the club. He did not take his bag with him.  
There it was. The perfect opportunity for Thomas. He had decided not to face Robert with the facts. He enjoyed the friendship that rose between them and didn’t want to ruin it. Sure, he would’ve enjoyed if those things happened, but he didn’t dare risking. So when Robert walked away, and was already out of sight, he carefully opened the bag of his friend, and put the paper into some small pockets, so that Lewandowski would only find it later.  
When Robert arrived back with their drinks, Thomas merely smiled innocently, and thanked his beer.  
When they finished, they added the points. They counted both scores together, so that they could be sure in the result. It only depended on a few points, but Robert won.  
Thomas acted mature. He shook Robert’s hand, and said:  
“Congrats, Mr. Lewandowski. So, when and where do we meet next?” he winked. Robert smiled mysteriously.  
“Saturday, at my place.”  
Thomas was surprised. He didn’t expect his friend inviting him into his own house.  
“Okay” he said still confused a bit. “What time?”  
Robert gave him that smile again, and narrowed his eyes a bit.  
“Quarter past one a.m.” he said in a provocative tone.  
Thomas raised his eyebrow.  
“I’m gonna be there, don’t worry.”  
Robert drove back Thomas to the latter’s office.  
“Thanks, Robert. On Saturday at quarter past one a.m. at your place, then.”  
“Bye, Mr. Müller. See you there.”  
*  
It was Friday, minutes before midnight. Robert still hasn’t found his story. He was now reading on his couch, when he heard his mobile ringing.  
“It’s Robert Lewandowski, can I help you?”  
“Hello, Robert, it’s me, Thomas.”  
“Good evening, Mr. Müller” answered Robert, and ignored Thomas’ giggle.  
“There’s a tiny problem about our meeting tonight.”  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry for the inappropriate word, but I don’t know your fucking address.” There was a short silence on the other side of the line, then Thomas heard Robert laughing out loud. He smiled. Robert’s laughter was deep, and sounded beautiful. Thomas wished he could hear this more often.  
*  
Exactly at 1.15 a.m., Robert heard his doorbell, so he walked out, and let Thomas in.  
As they walked in the hall, Thomas looked around curiously. Robert’s house was modern, white was clearly dominating, and everything was just… harmonic.  
“Wow… even your house is elegant” said Thomas.  
“Thanks” answered Robert with a sheepish smile. “Do you want some drink? Coffee? Tea? Wine?”  
“Coffee?” Thomas asked with a smirk. “How long do you plan this night?”  
He laughed as Robert slightly blushed, then added.  
“A glass of wine would be great, thanks.”  
Robert finally found his confidence. He leaned closer to Thomas’ ear, just like he did it in the latter’s office, and whispered straight into it with a low, hoarse tone.  
“Are you sure? You might need some energy later…”  
Thomas couldn’t answer, because Robert immediately leaned away, smiled at him, and continued.  
“But if you choose that… sure, I can get you some wine. The living room is there, make yourself comfortable.” He left to the kitchen.  
Thomas stood there for a moment, then shook his head, and headed the living room. He sat to the dark green sofa. Suddenly, he remembered the beginning of Robert’s story. _ The sun shone through the window to us, as we were sitting on my couch and chatting. _ Sitting on my couch. He was now sitting on the very same couch Robert’s story played on.  
Robert arrived a few minutes later, holding two glasses of wine. He sat next to Thomas and handed one of the glasses to him.  
“Thanks” Thomas mumbled.  
*  
First, they just smattered, but then they talked about everything, their past, their plans for the future, their fears, their dreams. They didn’t even realize the time, until Thomas was yawning all the time, sticking it to Robert, too. They had had a few glasses of wine, but neither of them was drunk.  
“What time is it now?” asked suddenly Thomas.  
Robert glanced at his mobile.  
“It’s already half past two a.m. You are almost sleeping; you shouldn’t drive at this state. You should sleep here.”  
“You want me to sleep with you?” Even while almost falling asleep, Thomas managed a mischievous half smile.  
“Sleeping in my house doesn’t necessarily mean sleeping with me. I have a guest room.” Thomas looked a bit disappointed, then he giggled.  
“Again those words of yours…”  
Robert laughed.  
“Do you want pyjamas? You can use one of mines.”  
“Thanks, but in summer I mostly sleep in my underwear only.”  
Robert nodded, then lead Thomas to the guest room. They were standing in front of the door.  
“Goodnight then, Mr. Müller.” Robert turned, and wanted to go to his own room, when a desperate voice from behind him stopped him.  
“Robert, please…”  
Lewandowski turned back, and raised his eyebrow.  
“Yes?”  
“Please, Robert… I’ve read your story. It was about me, am I right?”  
Robert froze, and merely nodded.  
“I want it to become true. I want your story to happen. Well, not necessarily on your couch,” he laughed briefly “but I want to sleep with you.” He looked straight into Robert’s eyes.  
Robert stepped back to him without thinking. He grabbed Thomas’ face, pushed the other man against the wall, and kissed him. Only a second later, Thomas kissed back.  
When they ran out of air, Thomas started to kiss all the way down Robert’s neck to his collarbone. Robert moaned, then stepped back from Thomas.  
“No, Thomas. You’re too sleepy. I want both of us to be fully sober and awake, when we first make love.”  
“Please?” Thomas tried convincing the other man with big puppy eyes, but Robert seemed to be confident about his choice. “But can I sleep with you? Just sleeping” he winked.  
“Sure you can” smiled Robert, and put a short kiss on Thomas’ lips.  
*  
It was almost midday, when Thomas woke up. First, he wondered why he was in a foreign bed in only his underwear, and why he was lying on something hard, and moving, just like somebody’s chest, then he remembered everything.  
Robert was already awake, he had woken up a few minutes earlier, and now he was watching Thomas opening his eyes.  
“Morning, Thomas” he smiled to the man still half-asleep.  
“Hmm… what happened at night, that that “Goodnight Mr. Müller” turned into a “Morning, Thomas”?” he asked smiling mischievously.  
Robert laughed aloud. Thomas was still amazed by this sound.  
“You should laugh more, you know?” he asked.  
Robert smiled and pulled Thomas closer for a kiss.  
“You should make me laugh more, you know?” he answered with his eyes closed.  
“Say that again in a year, when you’ll already have had enough of my jokes.”  
Robert opened his eyes, and looked at Thomas’s face, who, as he now realized what he had just said, dropped his look and avoided Robert’s gaze.  
Robert gently put his hand under Thomas’ chin, and lifted it to make the other man look into his eyes.  
“Thomas… I will never have enough of you or your jokes. I love you. I want to stay with you, want to be with you, and want to wake up every day next to you. Or under you” he added, laughing nervously. “God, I’m suck at confessions. Now I might have frightened you away.”  
“Robert… I… think I feel the same. I’ve just met you about a week ago, but I couldn’t imagine my life without you anymore.” Suddenly he laughed aloud. “We act like a romantic movie from Hollywood.”  
“Yes, we do” Robert laughed, too. “But who cares?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess, that's it. I've just found out, that I originally started to write this story last September, just a few paragraphs, I could never actually get on with it... then, a few weeks ago, I decided to let everything go, to let my mind and imagination run wild, and just wrote it without 'rules' :D I'm grateful for the comments on the first chapter, which gave me motivation to continue, and actually to finish this story.  
I don't dare to promise anything, but since I like these AU Robert and Thomas of mine, I might write some one-shot about them later, I don't know yet, I don't have ideas yet.  
Anyway, the notes are soon gonna be longer than the whole story, so I'd finish it with an  
I'd be grateful for some comments, let me guys know what you think about the continuance :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want to read the continuance of this story, please tell me bellow in the comment section, you would help me much with that :) thanks


End file.
